1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage units and more specifically to storage units or organizers that can be placed on the shelves of closets and the like. Still more specifically, this invention relates to closet storage units that are easily moved from a higher place to a usable and lower level. Even more specifically, this invention relates to closet storage units that can be articulatably moved from a high, storage position to a lower, more user friendly position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a host of storage and organizer devices described by the prior art and designed to be used within closed or limited spaces. Many of these have both industrial and consumer uses, for example. Although there are reports of such organizer devices that are movable, none describe devices that can be easily moved from a higher to a much lower, user friendly level. There are also a host of well-known closet storage and organizer units offered by the prior art. These are usually placed within the closet on the lower (e.g. ground) level so as to provide easy access to the elements stored therein. These prior art devices take up valuable clothes storage areas within the closet and are not designed to be moved to a higher or a lower position and thus are not particularly useful. There are other devices described by the prior art that are placed on the upper shelves of the closet, for example. Although these units are useful for the storage of elements, they are difficult to reach and thus must be either reached from a stool or ladder or lifted down from the storage position to the using position. Most of these so-called closet storage devices thus are not very useful for long-term storage and to improve the efficacy of the closet itself. Additionally, with those who are either physically challenged or have some difficulty in reaching for higher storage, there are essentially no storage organizers to solve their problems.